<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eria's Family by Sefton (Sonnybcm)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556253">Eria's Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnybcm/pseuds/Sefton'>Sefton (Sonnybcm)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charmer Lore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charmer Girls, Elemental Charmers, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Yu-gi-oh card lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnybcm/pseuds/Sefton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a connection that lasts through time and distance, but it is not enough to keep individuals together forever, even if they are chosen family. This is the story of the last afternoon that a young redeemed evildoer could spend with his partner, a young woman who could control the water.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charmer Lore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eria's Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Alright. One more time, Jigabyte! Put your back into it!”</p>
<p>Eria planted her feet and lifted her staff as her first familiar leapt into the air. Jigsbyte twirled his body midair at the height of his jump, a whooping ten feet, more than enough time for the reptilian youngster to turn his attention downwards, to the crystalline surface of the lake where he and Eria would train. Eria swung first, a bright blue magical circle surrounding her feet as it her command, the water erupted towards Jigabyte. Chunks of ice formed from the magic, but as the pillar went towards gagagigo, the reptile shattered one into pieces with one mighty blow of its tail, and split the second one in two with his hand. Utilizing the ice shard as a board, Jigabyte slid down the water spout towards the main body of the lake. Behind him, Eria smiled and giggled.</p>
<p>“Great save. Now...Stay focused, or you won’t get out of this dry. Gentle and clear like water,” Eria instructed, grasping her staff with both hands and twirling it in a circular pattern towards Jigabyte. The lake started to rumble, and sudden currents formed under the surface. The ice board Jigabyte was precariously balanced in started to bob and twist at the push of the water, rumbling. Fast, Jigabyte dipped his tail in the water and used it as an oar, pushing quickly in the same direction as the currents. The large reptile was precariously balanced - yet as he managed to match the speed and power of the currents, the ice board was bobbing less and less, until Jigabyte had perfect balance despite the ever-increasing currents propelling him through the water. He crossed his arms, showing off haughtly. Eria giggled, twirling her staff once more. </p>
<p>Jigabyte’s expression changed when suddenly the board started to shake even more violently than before, as a water stream erupted directly from under him. Spreading both arms and his tail to keep balance, the strong reptile struggled as he was lifted more and more into the air by the bubbly water spout. Back near the edge of the lake, Eria took a step forward into the lake, freezing it below her feet so she could approach the water pilar she was creating in order to more easily control it. Just as her familiar was struggling to stay still and endure the water’s tosses and turns, so was Eria doing her best to control the waterspout in a controlled, clear and cut way. Her goal was to exert as much influence as possible while keeping the water still enough for that familiar to ride, and Jigabyte’s goal was to master his own mobility on the waves. Eria circled the water pillar thrice as it lifted higher and higher into the air. She looked up and saw that Jigobyte had found a proper position - One leg stretched out to the side as both his arms were forward and his tail also fully stretched out back. It was comical - but effective as he was staying perfectly still.</p>
<p>“Very good, Jiga. I think that’ll do for today, but first...Tell me what the view is like from up there,” Eria said with a soft smile, receiving a puzzled look from her familiar. The blue magic circle reappeared around her as she pointed her staff to the very base of the water pillar. “Aoi.”</p>
<p>The force of the waterspout increased, sending Jigabyte off into the skies quickly yet gently. Above the treeline and the hills, above the largest boulders of the valley, up into the sky where he could see everything. Jigabyte’s balance was better than ever, and he could look down at the valley and beyond. He saw the river that came from the lake where they were training, how it snaked off into the distance and beyond the mountains towards the golden sunset. The view was breathtaking, and a sudden familiar longing took over him. He stayed there, appreciating the view and mulling over what the future would bring, for a long time until the water’s strength started to decrease.</p>
<p>Eria gently brought Jigabyte back to ground level, greeting him with a smile. Her expression quickly changed when she saw the odd-look on her familiar’s face. Both were silent as they stepped off the ice and back into dry land, and as Eria made sure to melt it quickly back into liquid form. When the magic was done, they sat down on a fallen log, back to back. Eria looked up to the sky tinted gold while Jigabyte was hunched over, looking to the ground.</p>
<p>“...I’ve known you since you were just a little devil of a reptile hatchling. You caused us all a lot of trouble before, with all that stealing and rampaging. It was hard to convince the other girls that you should be my partner for the time being when we finally managed to get you,” Eria said softly, twirling her finger on the blue crystal tip of her staff, lost in memories. “But it paid off, didn’t it? You’re all grown up, and you’ve become an excellent fighter. And friend. I would barely be able to recognize you if I saw you a few years back.”</p>
<p>Jigabyte was silent, but the swish of his tail betrayed the nervousness that he felt. Eria smiled and turned to look at him, placing her hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“That's the most important thing, isn't it? That we've grown up and become better than we were before...I know this valley is too small for you. There’s more out there that you want to see, and I could see it in your face for a while, now. Whenever we would train near the waterfalls, or when I would send you up above the treeline like this…I get it. My home is here and there are things that I have to do here, staying with the other girls. But….You don’t have to.”</p>
<p>Eria could feel Jigabyte tense up at her words and look back at her, gleaming golden eyes full of emotions. </p>
<p>“I taught you a lot, and you learned it really well. You’re not some rampaging evildoer anymore. You learned all about justice and treating others well, didn’t you? You’re still young, but you’re not a kid,” Eria said gently, but above her smile, clear tears welled up. She brought her familiar in for a hug, and Jigabyte squeezed her back. “So go. Leave the valley behind, see the world, grow up the way you’re meant to. Be good. And if you can...If one day you feel like you need a home again...Come back to me. We’ll always be family.”</p>
<p>The hug lasted for a long time. Later that night when Eria returned home, she returned alone, and a lone boat carrying a reptile man sailed down the river, giving him his final ever look of the valley he had called home for so long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>